pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Yaripon
Yaripon Yaripons are spear-throwing Patapon. They are the initial unit type and first units to be given to the player to control in both Patapon and Patapon 2 (unless you count Hatapon), and are useful for both hunting and combat. Their fever attack is a leaping spear throw that greatly increases the distance of the projectile while avoiding many enemy attacks. A full Yaripon unit consists of 6 Yaripons. Yari (槍) means "spear" in Japanese. They are also moderately resistant to fire and sleep attacks. Yaripons are always the first units in the game (apart from Hatapon). They are also good hunters. Description a Yaripon's role is to deal damage to the enemy's front line. They can be open to enemy attacks, so prepare some defense, like fire and sleep resistance. They are great at hunting, and they can be the force of the Patapon army. In Patapon, they are primarily the cheapest unit when in basic form. Acquisition in Patapon Yaripons are available from the beginning of the game. After that, you can create Yaripons at Mater, by using meat and wood. Acquisition in Patapon 2 Avaliable from the start. You can create more by using Stones and Fangs after retrieving Mater's Sprout from the Dodonga. Later you will need Meat and Bones from Manboth and Mochicchichi, respectively. Acquisition in Patapon 3 You can select Yarida from the first mission. To unlock Piekron you must evolve Yarida to level 5. To Unlock Wooyari you must evolve Yarida and Piekron at level 9. Attacks Fever Mode Yaripons do a high jump attack and does twice the original damage. The jump increases the range of its spear, so Yaripons will walk greater distances towards the enemy to attack. Defend Mode (ChakaChaka) Yaripons jump and throw their spears diagonally down-right. This is a low ranged attack, used efficiently against closer units that are too close to hit with Attack Mode. It can be very useful against close enemies. Charged Attack (PonChaka) Yaripons do a jump attack just like in Fever mode. Hero Mode 'Iron Fist' The Hero Yaripon will throw a spear that explodes into green fog on impact, dealing fire damage in a large radius although not doing a great deal of damage,like the Toripon. It is helpful for damaging very large bosses, such as Manboth, Centura, Garuru, and large groups of Karmen. It is worth nothing compared to that when the hero is equipped with a great elemental spear, the iron fist will apply the effects of the spear to all units within it's range. For example, a hero Yaripon with a Great Ice Spear can freeze almost every enemy caught in the blast from the iron fist, making it highly efficient at immobilising huge groups of enemies. 'Yarida (Patapon 3)' 'Fear Spear' The Hero will throw a green spear straight forward at the enemies. When you level up Yarida's Class Skills, he will be able to throw even more spears. Special Abillities (Patapon 3) Two Spear: Throws two spears at once, with charge attack or during fever. Three Spear: Throw 3 spears at once, with charge attack or during fever. Four Spear: Throws 4 spears at once, with charge attack or during fever. Five spears: Throws 5 spears ot once, with charge attack or during fever. Legend "This warrior once fought a thousand foes." Computer Yaripons *Okishi: All it takes to make it through battle are trustworthy allies by your side! Keep believing this, and he will appear on the battlefield. *Moribu: Too quick for his own good! He will do whatever he wants and Upsets the Patapon Generals. What a horrible team player! *Pondere: An over-confident spear-wielder unconscious of his weakness to fire. He's very very strong, but he might bring about his own end. *Makoton/Scorpiton - A Zigoton Warrior who vowed vengeance on the Patapons for the death of his close friend Aiton *Dark One - An Empowered Version of Makoton. *Naughtyfins - Is the second Dark Hero revealed. She wears a light blue mask/hood shaped like a fish. Her Dark Hero Mode is Please Freeze. Trivia *The three Yaripons that you come across at the beginning of the first and second games also are the same ones that appear at the ending of each game. In Patapon 3, Silver Hoshipon turns 3 Yaripons into a Yarida, Taterazay and a Yumiyacha. It is possible that those 3 Yaripons were the same Yaripons that Hatapon recruited in the other two games. *If you notice in Patapon 3, Silver Hoshipon says the name of the Ancient Yaripon known as Gan. This Yaripon is never seen in the games, though. *Hero in Patapon 2 starts as a Yaripon. *Yaripon spears are affected by wind, but the range difference is minor. *If the enemy is too close, a Yaripon may be unable to throw a spear directly at them. See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units *Yarida Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Yaripon Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Units Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Yaripon Category:Hero Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Patapon 2 Units Category:Patapon 3 Classes Category:Yarida-Based Category:Patapon 1 Missions